Let's Get Unprofessional
by spazzgirl
Summary: there were times they could restrain themselves, if they wanted to that it. Though this was a choice between life and death.


**Let's Get Unprofessional**

 **Finally been getting around a smut fic I've been meaning to just haven't gotten the inspiration for it. Anyways this one is gonna be a wee bit different from my usual smut. How you ask? Well it doesn't involve any skinny dipping or lumberjack sex, but it does involve a desk. And if you think that it's gonna be Steve and Nat having office sex, well you ain't wrong there. You wanna know where they'll be having sex?**

 **That's right people, the president's office, hahahahaha yeah I know *wiggles eyebrows* I've been meaning to have these two have sex in a very risqué place and what better place than the White House. Ahhhhh I'm a terrible person, but whatever.**

 **Summary:** _there were times they could restrain themselves, if they wanted to that it. Though this was a choice between life and death._

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Song used: Just a Little Bit by Kids of 88_

People always believed that Captain America was a good and righteous man, and they were right. No one ever taken Steve Rogers into account, yes the man behind the Captain America mask. Sure Steve was raised with good morals, treat women with respect, always follow your heart, don't have sex until your married, blah. Well they didn't take into how long Steve would hold onto his morals, it didn't certainly help when he was dating a woman by the name of Natasha Romanoff. Yep, Captain America dating Black Widow, and yes they did get a shit ton of Cold War jokes specifically from both Tony and Darcy.

Though if there was one thing about Steve Rogers, it was the super soldier serum that ran through his veins. The serum amplified everything in his body, yes _everything_ , Natasha Romanoff can definitely confirm that. Not only did it enhance everything, but it gave Steve endless supply of stamina, taking into consideration if he ate or not. So the sex between the two became marathons, it ended when both parties were completely and utterly stated by the godlike orgasms they gave to one another.

As the years gone by, their sex life still never dulled, it also didn't help that Natasha Romanoff was so damn good at her job at being both a damn tease and seductress. At parties, she'd have a martini, take that damn olive and play with it in her mouth. Steve imagined that it was his dick in her mouth instead of the piece of fruit. It was worse when they were at clubs and most of the time it ended with Steve dragging her into the bathrooms or outside and they'd have hot steamy sex. The same could be said with Natasha as well. She hated it when he would wear suits that seemed to hug every single damn curve of his body. It also didn't help when he would playfully flirt with some of the women at the galas that Tony held or parties they were invited to. Seeing him flirtascious have his fingers crawl on the side of a woman's body or accidentally brushing his hands against their back. No, the Black Widow did not like seeing her man flirt whether they were at parties or on missions. So she'd be the one dragging him to the bathrooms and have her way with him.

It was never a dull moment with those two, sure they'd act unprofessionally from time to time, but they knew how to restrain themselves. Depending on if either of them was horny or not, still they knew how to keep to themselves. Well Natasha certainly did, sometimes she'd bring some of her toys with her when she was at an undercover mission with Steve. He'd be reading the files of their target and she would "accidentally" leave their bedroom door open and start playing with herself. Let's just say, those files never got to be finished being read and Natasha was screaming out Steve's name throughout the night. It was a good thing they had devices to make their walls soundproofs or else the neighbors would be complaining about the noises.

To say the least, both were just damn crazy about each other. No matter where they were they always managed to rattle each other up. Even when they married their sex life still never died out.

"Wait, are you saying that the President invited us for dinner?" Natasha had just gotten out of the shower when Steve finished reading the letter in his hand.

"Yep, he wants us to be at the White House at 7pm sharp." The blond looked at his phone and noticed it was only 1pm. "So we gotta get ready and ask Stark to let us borrow one of his private planes."

Once they got ready and their dinner outfits in a suite case, Happy drove the two towards one of Tony's private airport and the two got inside of one of his private planes. Steve was the first one to change and wore a nice Armani suite, it was a nice navy blue color with a black tie. Once he sat down Natasha headed off to change, coming out of the bathroom, Steve was absolutely speechless. She was wearing a black dress, the slit showed off her luscious legs, beadings circled around the waist, and the straps were covered in beadings as well. Steve felt like he had died and gone to heaven or hell, it didn't help that she straddled his hips.

"How about we join the mile high club soldier," she purred in his ears. Steve gripped the armchairs a bit too tightly, luckily for him their captain had told them they arrived.

As she got off of him, he let out a shaky breathe and straightened himself up. Once the two were stepping out of the plane, a limo and some of special services awaited for them outside. It took a while for them to arrive at the White House but the managed to get there with a few minutes to spare. As they entered the White House, President Ellis quickly walked up to the couple.

"Captain Rogers, it's so good to see you," he happily shook the super soldier's hand, "I'm so happy you could make it."

Steve smiled at him as he shook his hand, "It's an honor to be invited for dinner and by the President no less."

The President just laughed, "Please, the honor's all mine captain," he brought his attention towards Natasha, "and Mrs. Rogers, thank you so much for coming as well."

"The pleasure's all mine," she smiled as they shook hands.

Ellis stepped back a bit and placed a gentle hand on the back the woman standing next to him. "This is my beautiful wife Jackie."

Jackie happily greeted the couple, "So glad of you two to join us, come, dinner awaits."

They followed the President and the First Lady towards the dining area. All four happily chatted with one another while enjoying the delicious meals made by the chief. One things for sure is that Steve made a mistake. While listening to Ellis speaking to him, Steve took a glance in the corner of his eye just to check on Natasha, that was his mistake. The redhead secretly looked back at him and gave him a small playful smirk. He watched carefully as she swirled some of the steak sauce on her plate. She brought her sauce covered finger into her mouth and gave off a small moan. That definitely got him all hot and bothered, it also didn't help when the President was calling out to him.

"Captain Rogers, are you okay?"

Snapping out of his daze, Steve gave the President a small smile. "Just fine sir, I just need to use the bathroom."

Ellis nodded and gave the soldier directions to find the bathroom.

Before he started to walk off, Jackie called out to him. "Make sure you come back in time for desert."

Straightening himself up Steve knew he had to control himself and that slight bulge in his pants wasn't doing any help. In order to level the playing field he began to move to his plan. He pulled out a pair of glasses out from his pockets, it was the same thin framed glasses he used when he and Natasha were hiding from the STRIKE team. Happy with himself, he headed back to the dining room, instantly he could hear Natasha's breathing hitch as she saw him.

"Captain Rogers, I didn't know you wear glasses," Ellis was surprised.

Steve just smiled at him, "Ah not all the time, it's just that my eyes were bothering me and the glasses help."

Desert finally came in the form of strawberry cheesecake with ice cream topped with whip cream and a cherry on top. He grinned slightly as he brought the cherry in his mouth, he watched as Natasha squirmed a bit as he took out the knotted stem from his mouth.

Jackie gave off a small laugh, "I'm surprised that Captain America knows how to tie a cherry stem."

The blond smiled at her, "One of my many secret talents."

Desert was a hit until President Ellis received a phone call. It was from his daughter, he excused himself from the table and told the trio to head over to his office saying that the call would only take thirty minutes. Jackie led the couple towards the President's office and then excused herself as well wanting to check up on her husband. Once the First Lady stepped out, Natasha quickly locked the door, then before he could say anything, she pushed Steve against the President's desk.

He let out a groan as she kissed him roughly, her hands stroking his chest. Steve placed his hands on her hips as she rubbed against him. Her left hand running through his hair. Steve let out a groan as she pushed him on top of the desk, causing some papers to fly onto the floor. His eyes widened as he watched his wife begin slip off the straps of her dress, showing off her lacy bra.

The super soldier gulped as she walked towards him with a predatory gait.

"Tash, wouldn't it be better if we were somewhere _else_?" His voice sounded extremely nervous.

With a mischievous smile, she palmed his forming erection. "I don't think it can wait," she purred.

"You know I wouldn't mind taking you anywhere else," the blond was now extremely nervous as his body was beginning to sweat, "but we are in the President's Office, won't we get caught?"

Natasha let out a chuckle, "I took care of the security cameras a long time ago, besides," her middle finger and index finger began to crawl on his chest and then poked his nose, "we have thirty minutes till the President and his wife comes back."

Steve's body racked with both anxiety and arousal, having a hard time deciding what to do, that his until he spoke up with his decision.

"I guess there's no way out of this one is there?"

She smirked at him, "Nope."

With that, Steve pulled her down for a rough kiss, she moaned into his mouth as his knee brushed against her covered pussy. Natasha purred as she felt his hands on her ass kneading the flesh in his strong hands. With one hand, she managed to unclasp her bra and dropped it to the side. A moan escaped her lips as Steve latched onto one of her breasts and began sucking and biting it. She whimpered at the loss of his warm mouth on her skin, it wasn't until she realized that now she was the one laid on top of the President's desk. She could see the primal hunger in her husband's eyes.

"To have you on the desk of the world's most powerful man. To fuck you senseless on it," he growled as he rubbed his strained erection against her, causing Natasha to moan. "Is every man's dream."

She cried out as his teeth scrapped against her skin, he was leaving bite marks underneath her breasts. He straightened himself up and scrunched up the bottom of her dress. With a wink, Steve's whole head was covered by her dress, he pushed her sinful little black number to the side and began to ravage her like a starved man. Natasha gripped the desk tightly as she felt his tongue explore every nook and cranny, it also didn't help that she could feel the cool frames of his glasses against her flushed skin. With his tongue curved inside of her, she came and could hear him slurping up her juices. Come back up, she couldn't help but giggle at his slightly ruffled hair.

With swift and skilled fingers, Natasha unbuckled his belt, dragged both his pants and boxer briefs just past down his hips, and all of its glory his cock was released from its confines. Drips of pre-cum was coating its head, she lightly caressed the veins of his cock and he moaned as the tip of her fingers stroke the underside of the mushroom shaped head. With the primal growl, Steve held both her of wrists in one hand and placed it above her head. She shrieked a bit as she felt her panties being ripped apart.

"No more games love."

One thrust, he filled her up so perfectly, the curve of his cock reaching deep within her. She cried out as he started to rock against her. He was so big and hard that he was stretching her so wonderfully. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move against him, rubbing against the curls of his pubic hair.

"Fuck you're so hot, laying before me, waiting to be devoured," he purred hotly against her ear.

Natasha couldn't help but moan at his dirty talk, she knew when he was all hot and bothered that Steve let go of all restraints. Letting go of his wrist, he brought on hand towards her breast and the other on sliding between them and began to play with her throbbing clit. Natasha felt herself losing her grip on reality as her husband was having his way with her. She could feel the President's desk shake with their primal rutting. It was a damn dream that's for sure, how many people could say that they had sex on the President's desk.

Steve moaned as he could feel her walls tightening around him, the vice-grip hugging him, wanting to squeeze every single drop of hot come from him. His tongue licking the side of her neck eliciting a sweet and sinful moan from the woman beneath him. Her hands finding purchase on his shoulder as he continued to fuck her hard and rough. Through hooded eyes, she watched as his glasses had slipped onto the tip of his nose. It was a hot sight to see, the face of Captain America so flushed from pleasure. Steve moved his hands and lifted her ass, allowing him to rub against her cervix even more. He knew that this sort of angle would have Natasha screaming, so he kissed her deeply, swallowing her screams and moans.

With a warning he bit her lip, "You have to be quiet love," he harshly whispered against her lips.

She nodded and bit down on her lips, bleeding as she tried to contain her reactions from being fucked by her soldier. Before she could scream out another reaction, Natasha grabbed his tie and pulled him down. He grinned inwardly as she voiced her pleasure against his lips. Steve wanted so badly to leave little bite marks on her neck and shoulder but couldn't risk it without the curious looks from both the President and the First Lady. Letting another growl lose, he pulled out from Natasha. She found herself with her face against the desk and her ass facing Steve. The spy buried her face against the wooden surface as he slipped inside of her again.

The desk muffling her cries of pleasure as Steve continued to fuck her from behind. He moaned at the sight, seeing her bend over the President's desk was getting him all hot and bothered again. The sounds of their skin smacking against one another was the only thing filled the President's office. Still Steve made sure the sounds weren't too loud as his movements would slow down as he heard the footsteps of some of the secret services. Steve knew that they were running out of time, so he slide his skilled hand between them and stroke her clit.

 _Talia, my sweet Natalia, won't you come for me love._ That was all that was needed for Natasha to come hard, her body shaking from the intense orgasm as she moaned against the desk. Steve followed afterwards as her heated walls squeezed his cock so painfully hard. He growled into her skin as he shot his hot seeds inside of her.

Thankfully they still had a few minutes to straighten themselves up, he couldn't help but watch grin at the sight of Natasha cleaning up some of his come that was leaking from her entrance. He laughed as she smacked his shoulder.

"You should be lucky I carry an extra pair of underwear," she glared at him as she pulled a pair out from her small bag while stuffing the ripped on inside.

"Can't help it," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "so what brought this on?"

"Those damn glasses of yours," Natasha answered as she fixed his glasses for him.

Steve chuckled as they put everything into place, he unlocked the door and Natasha fixed the security cameras that she hacked into. They gave each other a knowing glance as both President Ellis and his wife walked into the office.

"Sorry about that, our daughter just wanted to tell us that she was pregnant." The President gave off a wide smile.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Steve shook their hands.

It was then that all four began to discuss about extending Steve's exhibit at the Smithsonian.

 **END**

 **Because Steve and Natasha having sex on the President's desk doesn't need any explanation.**


End file.
